


Cosas malas pasan en Halloween

by Amerikita12



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Body Horror, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Casi crossover con AHS, Emotional Hurt, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Horror, Hurt, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Psychological Horror, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Song Lyrics, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Suicidal Thoughts, Tonight you belong to me, Top Bucky Barnes, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerikita12/pseuds/Amerikita12
Summary: Y dijo Dios: Hágase la luz; y la luz se hizo. Pero la luz era buena, por lo que no tocaba al ente de oscuridad que se presentó."In the silvery moonligh"(O un fic sin confort sobre cosas malas que solo se hacen peor a cada momento)Todos los derechos le pertenecen a Marvel y sus respectivos autores, yo solo utilizó la temática.





	Cosas malas pasan en Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, primero, debí haber publicado esto hace más de una semana, pero no soy ese tipo de fickers. Tampoco releí esto, so, todos los errores son míos y me disculpo de ante mano.  
> Segundo, esto tiene muchas cosas horribles, mira las notas finales por si es alguno de tus gatillos.  
> Tercero, ¡Amo Halloween! Y consideren este mi descargo de responsabilidad.

Su mundo era negro. Sin sensaciones, nada más que una escueta y fría oscuridad que lo abrazaba asfixiante y se colaba entre su piel, subiendo enérgica por su columna hasta que tensaba cada músculo de cada parte de su cuerpo, de cada rincón de piel y sangre, tenía un nudo doloroso en su garganta y podía pensar que se estaba ahogando con el aire. Todo su ser pesaba, sintiéndose vacío, sus pensamientos eran étereos e ininteligibles, formaban una neblina desordenadas de palabras en su mente susurrando en su oído lo que bien podrían ser plegarias o maldiciones.

Y dijo Dios: Hágase la luz; y la luz se hizo. Pero la luz era buena, por lo que no tocaba al ente de oscuridad que se presentó.

 **_I know you belong  
_** **_To somebody new_ **

La figura era de un negro puro, reflectante con una luminosidad opaca, tomaba con gracia apariencia humana mientras que sus ojos distaban del brillo del alma que cada cosa viva poseía. No encajaba, en lo absoluto, mostrandose antinatural, como si algo fuese incorrecto inherentemente. Algún instinto en su interior le gritaba que se ocultara, y rogaba por poder hacerlo.  

**_But tonight you belong to me_ **

Todo se tornó repulsivo, el aire a su alrededor era caliente, casi espeso mientras llenaba sus pulmones, la luz era fluctuante y parecía más una sombra que una presencia entre un mar negro, el olor a muerte que llenó sus pulmones lo hizo marearse lo suficiente para casi ignorar el atisbo de sexo que había en la fragancia. Pero nada de eso fue importante para su mente cuando el monstruo atezado tocó con suavidad su pecho.

 **_Although  
_** **_We're apart  
_ ** ******_You are a part of my heart_**

Pánico, miedo, repulsión, entre otras aciagas conmociones pugnaban en la mente del rubio, mientras sentía los dedos tersos escociendo su piel, moviéndose perversos por su abdomen bajo. Su ropa estaba siendo arrebatada con violencia de su cuerpo, dejando atrás marcas en rojo sobre su piel irritada por la fricción, aunque él apenas podía sentir más que la pesadez de sus mismas extremidades.   

Con la desnudez de su cuerpo la calidez de su entorno se pegaba a su piel con un manto húmedo, perlando los rincones de su carne. El tacto gomoso y suave de la figura solo pudo pintar una imagen en su mente por sobre las olas de reflexiones alarmadas, _“Látex”._ La sensación de humanidad que inminentemente se ligó a la presencia no lo hacía mejor, de alguna manera, sólo tornaba a todo su cuerpo estado de aversión más profundo.

**_And tonight you belong to me_ **

Entonces, hubo un gruñido, gutural y salvaje, cuyo tono grueso incorrectamente amalgamado con notas bajas taladraba en los sentidos ofuscados del rubio, lo suficientemente humano para contrastar con el atisbo lobuno que dejaba escuchar. Steve quería llorar, realmente quería, pero todo a su alrededor lo consumía y no estaba más consciente de su cuerpo de lo que era con sus pensamientos. Malditamente mal dado que no era más que un hilo de reflexiones inestables.

 **_Way down by the stream  
_** **_How sweet it will seem_ **

Las manos seguían presionando sobre el cuerpo sin resistencia del rubio, yendo más abajo, usando más fuerza, imprimiendo huellas rojas que se tornarían moradas, impregnar su olor de lujuria y muerte en la carne virgen, como si quisiera marcarlo desesperadamente de cada manera posible. Pero entonces hubo un toque, más íntimo, igual de feroz, excavando entre sus piernas con vaivén fluido que la mente del rubio deseaba ignorar, no podía, sin embargo, siendo obligado a padecer la violación inhumana con cada movimiento insoportable en su interior.

Incipientemente, se vio un destello pequeño y casi insignificante, de un pensamiento que surcaba fútil entre la cantidad de otros sentires que se arremolinaban. Steve casi podía palpar su urgir, estando anhelante necesitaba aferrarse vergonzosamente a lo que sea que lo conciliara. Fue tarde para notar que era un recuerdo más que otra cosa, de algo pasado y relevante según un pensamiento latente que lo golpeaba, hubo un suspiro que murió como sollozo en sus labios, y Steve se permitió envolverse en el escenario mental que se maquinaba, _desesperado por huir_.   

 **_Once more just to dream_  
****_In the moonlight_ **  

 _“Maravillas del hidromiel” Dijo, alzando su vista a Bucky. “No irías si no fuera por eso” Siguió, una vez recibió la miraba confundida del castaño. Se encogió de hombros y algo así como una risa se escapó de sus labios, coordinó perfectamente su visión entre el espejo frente a él y su imagen izquierda, donde un Bucky con el ceño fruncido ponía su semidesnudo cuerpo dentro de un horrible disfraz de látex._  

_“Tienes suerte” Fue la voz socarrona de su pareja, que de alguna manera estaba susurrandole al oído en ese momento. “No iría si no fuera una fiesta de Halloween” Rió, con unos sonidos extraños de garganta y sin molestarse en separar sus labios, mientras Steve abrochaba su traje por la espada, dado que se habían invertido las posiciones en algún momento de su última frase._

_“Sigue sin gustarme tu disfraz” Ahora era el tono calmado y apenas acusatorio de Steve, cuyo final de la oración fue perfectamente coordinado con el cierre intencionalmente fuerte de su zipper._

_“Ya lo habías dicho” Contestó el castaño con despreocupación, moviendo sus manos dentro de una bolsa plastificada de matices rojos sacando unos segundos después otra prenda de látex que posiblemente era la máscara, única pieza faltante para su disfraz. Bucky le lanzó una lasciva mirada a su pareja, para después guiar ambas en dirección a pieza que ahora colgaba de su mano, terminando con un movimiento pícaro de cejas y una sonrisa lujuriosa._

_“No me gusta tu disfraz” Fue la respuesta de Steve junto con una ceja arqueada y una mueca de apenas disgusto. No logró evitar el nacimiento de un sentimiento funesto en él, algo en su interior que le advertía de nada en concreto, pero que se esparcía como una corriente eléctrica por sus nervios._

_Steve negó con la cabeza, él odiaba ese traje._

**_My honey I know  
_** **_With the dawn  
_ ** ******_That you will be gone_**

Steve se vio arrastrado hacia la _realidad_ , a pesar de su deseo necesitado de que no lo fuera, entre el malestar que vibraba por sus músculos y piel, una sensación punzante se destacaba, dolor crudo, _frío_ , que lo separaba entre un sentir eléctrico y férvido, cuya mezcla era la maximización de cualquiera de ellos por separado. Steve sabía lo que era sin contemplarlo, una intromisión penetrante entre sus piernas, más considerable, menos gentil de lo que nunca fue y más tortuoso a cada segundo.

Se obligó a cerrar los ojos, apartando su vista, que era vagamente alentada por un flagelo masoquista de su mente. No soportaría mirar, era más un hecho que un pensamiento, él no era tan fuerte, así que dejó que el ruido de sus lamentos abarcaran la habitación, al menos, se dijo, era más reconfortante que el silencio.

**_But tonight you belong to me_ **

Embestidas rápidas en un vaivén coreografiado mecánicamente, látex negro contra la desnudez de su pecho y abdomen, y manos violentas que lo usaban como soporte, horrible como puede ser, se presentaba mil veces mejor que la sensación en su interior. Un gemido cortó sus sollozos solo para avivarlos con vehemencia segundos después, cuando Steve realizó como no podía distinguir entre un toque gomoso de látex o el natural choque de pieles humanas, y cómo rezaba para no hacerlo en ese momento, aterrado de la posible respuesta.

 **_Way down way down along the stream  
_****_How very very sweet it will seem_ **   

Más estocadas, siendo el impacto el único sonido después de sollozos y ocasionales jadeos ahogados. Los ojos del rubio seguían rebotando por la habitación, sin la capacidad de enfocar nada más que la figura oscura que lo presionaba, mientras que su boca se abría para el paso doloroso del aire hacia sus pulmones, el oxígeno caliente escocía su afligida garganta pero sus fosas nasales se negaban a funcionar, evitando la intoxicante fragancia de erotismo y angustia.

Se volvía intensa la energía dentro de él y hacía oscurecer su consciencia, todo a medida de la premonición del final que azoraba su cabeza, mezclando un blanco y negro dentro de ella. Mientras contemplaba el mecer hipnótico de la criatura, a pesar de la inevitable noción incorrecta al cual estaba ligado.

Súbitamente, todo fue más lento.  

 **_Once more just to dream_ ** **_  
_ ** **_In the silvery moonlight_ **

La tortura terminó, en la cúspide de lo hórrido, con una penetración más cruel, más rápida, más dura, como si estuviese grabando algún atisbo de odio en ella, hubo un gruñido y lo más parecido a un gemido que el ente sin labios podía concebir.

Y hhbo líquido, un fluido caliente, espeso, que ardía en su interior desgarrado, robándole el aliento ante el nuevo tipo de dolor que se presentó. Su garganta se cerró con un nudo agudo y se vió obligado a llenar sus pulmones de aire con perfume a sangre, doliendo en su estómago por el aroma escondido que había detrás.

 **_My honey I know  
_** **_With the dawn, that you will be gone_ **

Anheló poder dejar de respirar, detener el sentir tormentoso y la soledad de la nada que se incrustaba en sus huesos.

Lo último que vislumbró sobre las imágenes distorsionadas de la figura negra, a través de los ojos ahora claros del ente sin humanidad...

**_But tonight you belong to me_ **

_“Ты мой”_ Se escuchó en su oído, con una tono apenas corpóreo.

  ** _Just to little old me_ **

_No era Bucky._

**Author's Note:**

> Temas delicados como:  
> Violación  
> Ligera ideación suicida  
> Disociación durante sexo  
> Entre otras cosas.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! Intentaré ser más activa, lo prometo. Ya saben, voten, comenten, critiquen y compartan. ¡Los adoro!  
> Psss, por cierto la traducción de la última frase es "Eres mío" Según Google Traductor.


End file.
